Last Dance
by ILikeBeinMe2411
Summary: Oh Hani is going out late at night, and Baek Seungjo is determined to find out what is she up to.
1. Chapter 1

**Well oh my gosh, where am i? Hold up, I know where I am. I'm in the land of . Hello! That was my silly entrance to this story. So if you all are wondering who I am. I'm...new here. So this is my first story. Hope ya like. Before I go on I'm not going to update no more chapters unless I got at least five reviews. Thank you. I almost forget something. I don't own Playful Kiss or the song Express.**

* * *

><p>It is 9:00 p.m. and every one in the Baek residence was in their own slumber except Oh Hanii. Slowly tip-toeing down the stairs was Hanii attempting to create a swift escape out the residence. She almost made down the stairs before clumsily tripping over the last step. <em>THUD.<em>

''I need to be quiet not trip over a stupid step.'' Hani whispered to herself. She lifted herself off the cold carpet and tip-toed to the door. Hani twisted the doorknob slowly and-

''Where are you going?'' she jumped. ''Oh! It's just you.''

Seungjo raised his voiced loud enough not to awake the others. ''Where are you going Ha Ni?'' This time he grabbed her arm.

''None of your business" she whispered harshly.

This took Seungjo by hear a cold tone laced in her delicate and naive voice. Hani rushed out the door to get away from Seungjo. Seungjo quietly sprinted the stairs to his room and threw on some clothes. Then he went downstairs and grabbed his hat and jacket. Seungjo was determined to crack open Oh Hani's secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Thx for reading. Please review if you want to read more. Peace.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey** my peoples! First I would like to thank the people who review and viewed my story. For that i thankful for y'all. Now, I don't own**

** chiz! I own me. I'm a person of small words.**

* * *

><p><em>"Please Oh Ha Ni?"<em>

"No! You already know!"

"Stop being a crybaby for once and do this for me!"

"Give me one reason why I should."

"Uhh, because you love to dance you expressed yourself, you don't care what people say to you."

"Ugh! You owe me big time, you idiot."

"Thank you so much, I'll even give you a present for you help!"

"Yeah Yeah, goodbye!"

"Wait, meet me at the dance studio, right now."

"Fine, now goodbye!"

With that Ha Ni slammed her small flip phone. In a huff, she prepared her dance bag and headed to the bathroom. She turned on the facet and splashed the spewing water on her face. After that she grabbed a hand towel, and dried her face. "How does he expect me to pull this off?!" Oh Ha Ni exclaimed. Not knowing that someone was leaning against the door listening to her. As soon as she opened the door the person was gone. Oh Ha Ni rushed downstairs, before she can reached the door-.

"Oh Ha Ni! Where are you going, aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Oma asked curiously.

"I'll just eat an apple." said Oh Ha Ni trying to keep a serene appearance."

"Where are you going?" Oma asked while Ha Ni tossed her apple in the trash.

"Somewhere, I'll be back in time for dinner." Oh Ha Ni quickly answered.

"Alright, see you later." Oma shouted.

"Bye!" Oh Ha Ni shouted back.

_With Oh Ha Ni_

Ha Ni walked down the sidewalk, letting the breeze pass through her. An hour later, Ha Ni finally arrived at her destination. Poetic Justice dance studio. She enter a walked into the hobby. "Hey you" Oh Ha Ni turned her head to see how called her. She twisted her body around and saw a lady in mid-twenties. The lady smiled.

" You must be Oh Ha Ni, right?" the lady asked.

"Yep, that's me." Ha Ni answered.

The lady smiled once more "Clive said meet him in room 10."

"Okay so, where do I go?" Ha Ni asked.

"Go down the hall, to your left." the lady instructed.

"Thank you." Oh Ha Ni said.

She started her way through the hallway. Music was booming from each room. "I didn't know that they still dance to western music." Ha Ni said to herself. Ha Ni came to a halt when she saw a door that read _Room 10._ Once she entered, she saw a three large mirrors in front of her. Then she saw a boom box where you can hook up your IPod to it. Then she spotted a camera in front of her. so, Ha Ni turned it on. Then she chose a song. "Numb" by Rihanna. The music started, and she got in her dance position. (**listen to this song while reading this). **She squatted when the chorus came on and her knees came toward each other. Then she elbowed to the right, and she crossed her leg behind the other. (A.N. I'm not good with dance terms, so bear with me). Other the song ended she was on her knees panting.

"You've improved" the voice taunted Oh Ha Ni causing her to jump off the ground.

"Clive, you scared living crap out of me!" Ha Ni exclaimed.

"Sorry, o thy great one." Clive said while walking over to the boombox.

"Yeah, yeah what song are you putting it on." Ha Ni asked curiously.

"You'll see." he said."

_Men go slow_

"You did not, One Night Stand, really?" Ha Ni said getting ready to dance.

"Come on, get ready." Clive said.

_You should stay another night with me  
>A one night stand is all I need (just you and me)<em>

They started slow and got generally faster. The dance was about slow and seductive. It got towards the end and their last position and Clive was hovering above Oh Ha Ni. Clive was staring deep into Ha Ni's brown eyes. Deciding to close the space between Ha Ni moved her head towards his. They felt each other warm breath there lips were just centimeters away. Until a knock was booming against the door. Clive groaned.

Oh Ha Ni stood up and answered the door. She saw a group of people, that looked oddly familiar. "Jess!" Oh Ha Ni exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, Ha Ni, look at you!" Jess exclaimed too. Then she saw all of her old friends. Clive spoke up and said "All you here to play, or to dance?"

"Stop being grumpy so we can start." Jess retorted.

"So, what song are we doing?" Ha Ni asked.

"Express by Christina Agulara and your singing." Jess said proudly.

"What, me?" Ha Ni asked.

"Yep, you Ha Ni." Jess said.

"I'm not singing." Ha Ni declared.

"Oh yes you are, or I will tell our friend Clive your secret." she promised.

"You wouldn't." Ha Ni said as a statement.

"I would." Jess said as a matter of fact.

"Fine! Get the chairs." Ha Ni said as she gave in.

"Let's do this!" Jess exclaimed.

_Resuming back to_ tonight

Baek Seung-Jo ran down the sidewalk. He saw Ha Ni's shilouette down the street. Her shilouette lead to a nightclub called Get Lucky. He walked in and the lights were dimed and the tables had candles. People filled the seats except for one table in the front of the stage. Then a man dressed up in a white dress up shirt came up to the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming to the grand opening of this dancing club, now to open up, I asked my friend to dance tonight even though she didn't want to. Sit back and relaxed to listen to the beauty Haniya(A.N. Oma's nickname for Oh Ha Ni). The lights dimmed more and the center stage lights were on. And a lady with a hat started singing and was sitting in a chair look at a mirror. (A.N. listen to express while reading). Then girls started to come out the dressers. The girl singing and the rest of them put there chairs in the middle. And then they slapped the chair for a beat. Then the light revealed the singing girl to be... "Oh Ha Ni" Baek Seung-Jo whispered to himself. He was enchanted her beauty. He had felt this way for her but, it was just a small crush. But now it was blooming into something bigger than crush. Baek Seung-Jo is in love with Oh Ha Ni. It was at the end of the song and their final position was in the chair, "Give up for our dancers tonight and our singer too" the man winked at Oh Ha Ni making her blush. That made Seung-Jo fume imaginary flames. "This is not the last time your going see'em, come back for more." he said and with that he finished.

"So, that was Oh Ha Ni's secret." Baek Seung-Jo said to himself,

* * *

><p><strong>Told ya I would come back. With school and stuff, it is really hard to try to update. I don't own chiz! Turn in for more. Deuces.<strong> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm** back here once again so I bring a new chapter after this story I will write a teen titans story so expect more my people. I don't own chiz. I own me. so** **ha.**

* * *

><p>Knock, knock. "UGG! What is it!" Ha Ni yelled sluggishly.<p>

"Oma wants you down for breakfast, dummy." Seung-Jo said.

"Gimme five more minutes." Ha Ni whispered knowing that nobody was going to hear her.

"I'm coming in." With that Seung-Jo opened the door quietly so, Ha Ni can't hear him enter her room.

"Get up." He snatched the cover off her body to her in a corset like leotard. His expression was priceless.

"Ahh! Get out!" Ha Ni exclaimed while she a pillow in her hand trying to throw it at his head.

Baek Seung-Jo walked towards the door while taking a pillow to the head. He came downstairs to questioning stares. Seung-Jo settled into his seat. He sighed "I scared Ha Ni." he finally said. Everyone had a "oh" look in there face. They heard thumping in the stairway, and it lead up to a restless Ha Ni. She sat down with her hair tangled.

"Oh Ha Ni, what hit you in the head now?" Eun-Jo bitterly joked.

"Eun-Jo!" Oma scolded.

"What?" Eun-Jo asked innocently.

Oma glared daggers at him "I'm fine, I just had a long night that all." Ha Ni said.

"So where did you go?" Oma asked curiously.

"Over a friend's house." Ha Ni replied.

"You all must have did make-up." Oma observed the faint trace of make-up on Oh Ha Ni's face.

"Ummm we were doing cosplay." Ha Ni rushed.

"Mm ok then but-" _R__ing. _The doorbell interrupted her "I got it." Oma rushed to the door and let the guest in.

The guest had on a wrinkled, mahogany plaid shirt on with four adoring roses in his hand. Ha Ni signed in annoyance "Clive, what are you doing here." Ha Ni asked as her anger spiked. She had a feeling that her 'good' friend would appear somewhere today but, not where she lived. "So, I don't get a good morning or a hello?" Clive teased knowing that Ha Ni furious with him. "I just wanted to give you some roses for your bravery doing 'cosplaly' last night, for me of course." he evilly smirked at her. Ha Ni was blushing crazily and everyone at the table noticed. This made Seung-Jo fume when Clive emphasized cosplay. "Anyway, I came here today to generally ask the blush queen would she like to go a outing with me." Clive raised the roses again.

"Sure, why not." Spoke a sarcastic Oh Ha Ni.

"Get your jacket."

"Fine. But where are we heading?"

"You'll see, beautiful." Ha Ni scoffed in amusement.

"I'll see you later."

"Be careful!" Geum Hee warned. **(HA! I found out her name. Yep.)**

"I will!"

After that Oh Gi Dong spoke. "He's a fine young man."

"I'm curious, who is he Gi Dong?" Geum Hee was curious.

"Curiosity kills the cat." Spoke the silent Baek. The attention of the table was turned to him ,but was short lived.

"Aren't curious about what Ha Ni is up to?" Geum Hee asked.

"No." That was a lie and Seung-Jo realized that.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to see what they are doing." With that Geum Hee stood up, placed her dirty plate in the empty sink, and she headed to the door with her raven jacket.

"Mother, what are you doing?" the youngest Baek asked.

"I'm going to spy on Oh Ha Ni and her 'date'." Geum Hee said.

"It's not a date, it's an outing." The jealous Seung-Jo interjected.

"Since you think it's an 'outing' then come with me." Geum Hee retorted.

"Fine, let's go!" Seung-Jo stood up from his chair, grabbed his jacket, and followed Geum Hee out the door.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

"Quit your yapping we'll be there soon."

"I don't want to fall because of your stupid sense of direction."

"You won't and I don't know what my sense of direction has to do with this."

"It doesn't I just got-." There was a pause. Clive released his hands away from Ha Ni's surprised face.

"Surprise." He said in a slightly amused face.

Ha Ni was greeted with bright lively lights, a stage, and people dancing to foreign music. The joyous people were dancing and laughing at each other, and a man singing on stage with a raven guitar strapped around his back.

"Are you going to stand there dumbfounded or are you going to dance?" Clive asked clearly with a playful tone.

"Shut up." Ha Ni muttered. Clive smirked.

As soon as they reached the middle of the floor full of dancing people the spotlight flashed on them. "_Why does this always happen to me" _Ha Ni pondered in mind.

"We challenge this beautiful couple to dance!" The man announced. Ha Ni groaned in annoyance.

"It could be fun, dance with me." Clive said.

"Whatever, what's the challenge?" Ha Ni asked.

"Just dance and we the audience will be your judge." He instructed.

"Easy." Clive said.

"Don't got too cocky." Ha Ni teased.

"The song is Dance with Me.' The man said.

The instruments begun playing and Ha Ni and Clive got into there positions.(A/N Listen to song.)

* * *

><p>"I see them." Geum Hee stated. They saw people gathered around a couple that appeared to be finished with their activity.<p>

"You know what, let's go and leave them to their fun." Geum Hee suggested.

"Fine." Seung-Jo muttered to avoid an argue.

* * *

><p>"Man, that was amazing!" Clive exclaimed.<p>

"Shush! You might wake the neighborhood because of your crazy antics." Ha Ni whispered loudly.

"Okay, we're here." Clive chuckled softly. He closed his eyes and then he felt something warm touched his cheek. He opened his eyes to see that he and Ha Ni were ear to ear. She kissed him on the cheek. Clive cheeks turned beet red.

"Goodnight." Ha Ni whispered.

"Wait!" Clive quietly exclaimed.

"What?" Ha Ni asked."

Clive smirked and Ha Ni raised an eyebrow. He finally asked. "He good are you on a pole?"


	4. A Cut of Life

"Excuse me?" Ha Ni asked taken back. Clive sighed in annoyance.

"Can I come in?" Clive asked nervously.

"Well, okay." Ha Ni got her key out her pocket. She unlocked the door. They entered into a semi-dark, silent house. Even though it was quite quiet, everyone is still awake. The two sat on the plush couch quietly. They were silent for a moment. Not knowing who wanted to talk first. Ha Ni nervously stared at the ground. The very organ that was pumping blood was pumping ten times faster. Clive sighed.

"Umm, well Oh Ha Ni what can I say," his attention was turned to Ha Ni. She blushed deeply, "so Oh Ha Ni I was hoping that you would go to this dance club, tomorrow night, at 11:00." Clive explained.

"Yeah I can do that, but I have to ask. Why the pole?" Ha Ni asked genuinely curiously.

"Well, I don't know I got bored." He said leaning back on the couch. Ha Ni scowled.

"Uh-huh." She said sarcastically.

"You asked." he said.

"I instantly regretted it, goodnight." Ha Ni stood up.

"Wait, lets go to the studio." Ha Ni stared at Clive baffled.

"Now?" Ha Ni asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Ha Ni sighed. Clive stood up off the comfortable couch and led the way towards the glass door. Soon after Ha Ni followed behind. They walked silently down the street. It had quite a few people walking on the streets. The full golden moon was shinning brightly and the stars had there own twinkle to them. After a while smoky colored clouds started to form. Then, they started to barricade the wholesome night sky.

"Clive, it's about to rain, I think we should go back." Ha Ni suggested.

"Yeah and the studio is about to close." Ha Ni glared at him.

"You knew the studio was going to close." Clive nonchalantly shrugged like it was no problem. Ha Ni felt cold raindrops touched her pale skin,

"Pretty much." It started to rain harder and rain stung their skin.

"Just give one reason why I shouldn't choke you to death?" Clive smirked.

"Because you love me." Clive approached her slowly.

"Give me your hand." Ha Ni hesitantly walked forward. (**A/N Just listen to Do What We Do by Jay Park).** He twirled her around. (A/N Like I said please bear with me. I'm not good about writing about dance movements). They moved slowly, and made sure that there foot movements were precise. The water droplets finally broke from the sky. Their vision was blurred, and the rain began its onslaught on them. The rain poured harder, but it only courage them to dance even more.

"I think we need to go back." Ha Ni suggested.

"Yeah, but we are far from your residence, so your coming with me." Clive grabbed her arm and sprinted down the sidewalk. Cars were honking at the duo running tireless. They finally arrived at Clive's apartment. He struggled with his keys. He finally found the right key. Ha Ni shivered profusely. He kicked the door opened and lifted Ha Ni into his arms.

"Where is the bathroom?" Ha Ni asked through her chattering teeth.

"Down the hall to the right." Clive sighed as he let her out of his grasp, and then he walked down the narrow and short hallway to his room. His room was a fairly medium size room. It contained a polished hardwood floor. To the right was a simple wooden dresser, and on the opposite side of the room was a queen size bed next to it a small nightstand that had his alarm clock and glasses. He lift his shirt over his head and pulled his pants lazily, throwing them to the side. Now he was left in his boxers. His dark colored curtains were pulled to the side and allowed the view of the pounding rain and the shining full moon. The moon glimmered its light on Clive, shaping his features. His bright dyed brown hair shone in the moonlight. He walked to his nightstand and pulled out his troublesome contacts. Then he reached out and found his glasses. (A/N Think of Block B Taeil's glasses on Nalina.)

"Clive! Do you have anything I can wear?" Ha Ni asked from the bathroom. Clive to his dresser and searched for something Oh Ha Ni can wear. He picked up something and smirked. He walked to the bathroom and witnessed the fog dissipate. He flung the door open to see Ha Ni tightly gripping her towel with her dear life. He heard Ha Ni ranting, but was drowned out with his thoughts.

"You brought me an oversized t-shirt!" Ha Ni exclaimed.

"Take this or sleep in the nude." Clive declared. Ha Ni reluctantly grabbed the t-shirt and pushed Clive out the door. He smirked evilly as he walked out lazily. He searched his drawer and pulled out a simple blue pajama shirt and pants. Then the few lights that was in use flickered off and on until they finally busted a fuse. Suddenly he heard a shriek in the background. _It must be Ha Ni,_ he thought amused. And, then he heard rushed and hurried footsteps.

"Oppa!" He felt sudden heavy weight on his back and fell face flat on the ground.

"Yes." He said in pain muffled into cold, hard ground. She grasped and immediately jumped from his back.

"Sorry!" she squealed in sympathy. Clive slowly stood up and brushed himself off.

"It's alright. Just next time give me a warning." he looked at her pleadingly.

"Okay." she said as she went over to Clive's bed, and jumped under the covers. Clive stared at Ha Ni timidly. She sighed and exactly knew what he meant with the look that shone within the depths of his bright brown eyes.

"Just sleep in here. Okay?" she tried to coax him. He looked at her timidly again, and flipped the covers to enter the bed.

He sighed. "Ha Ni, did you ever remember the senseless dare we made when we were twelve?"

Ha Ni turned to face him. "No."

"The dare was that if both or one of us quits dancing, we both have to cut our hair."

Ha Ni turned the opposite direction. "I do not recall that."

"Oh, okay. Just remembering." a second later he heard soft and gentle snores. Clive softly smiled and closed his eyes.

_2:00 A.M._

Clive slowly opened his heavy eyelids, and saw Ha Ni comfortably turned to her side in her slumber. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind, but he choose to ignore it. Then again, the thought quickly resurfaced. He smirked. Getting out the bed slowly and cautiously not to awake the slumbering girl. His warm feet met the cold hardwood floor. He made sure that he was quick and aware of Ha Ni. Clive entered the small bathroom and turned on the bright lights. He searched through his small drawers. Then his eye caught on something shiny. He picked it up in interest, the he smirked. He slowly made his way quietly back to the room. He made his way to Ha Ni's side of the bed. Lifting her back slowly, he propped her, and used his knee to keep her from leaning back. Then he picked up the scissors and smirk deviously.

**8:00 A.M.**

Ha Ni tiredly opened heavy eyes, and sat up feeling a different vibe. Then she got up to walked to the bathroom. Ha Ni turned on the lights, and saw her clothes fresh, clean, and dry. She turned to mirror to take a quick glance, and the surprise that was before her. Ha Ni noticed that her long, lengthy, silky brown hair was now settling under her chin. Not only was it cut the color of her hair is now a wild ash blonde. She furiously huffed and marched out the door. She entered Clive's small living room and spotted sitting on the couch, texting. He turned to see Ha Ni's face cherry red. He nervously laugh. Then Ha Ni let go of the last once of self control she had left and pounced on Clive. He struggled profusely under Oh Ha Ni strong grip, but during that struggle he pushed forward and caused both him and Ha Ni to fall on the ground. She had him in an arm lock around his neck. Clive's face was flooded was bluish purple coloring. Suddenly a reminder rung in Ha Ni's mind. She quickly released Clive from her deadly arm lock and ran for the door. Clive stood up numbly and grabbed Ha Ni's wrist.

"Let me walk you." He said. Ha N glared at him and stomped out the door. The walk to the Baek residence was tensely silent. One reason why was that if Clive opened his mouth, he would most likely to be in grave. They arrived at the residence and knocked on the sturdy door. The door knob juggled for a second until the door reveal a worried Geum Hee.

"Ha Ni, where were you? I was-" Geum Hee's words automatically fell silent when she took a clear view of Ha Ni.

"What happened?"

"Good morning omenoni!" Ha Ni and Clive stepped into the domain and received surprised and relieved expression.

"So you finally remembered, huh?" Gi Dong commented with a knowing smile.

"Oh yes, appa, I remembered." Ha Ni gritted through her teeth. Clive smirked deviously. Seung-Jo only fumed mored into jealousy


	5. Club Hype

**RING****.**_** RING. RIIIIING.** _She tiredly looked for her small orange hand phone, and saw the caller ID. **PUNK. **She sighed. Ha Ni flipped opened her phone.

"Yoboese-" she was cut off.

"HA NI! DID YOU FORGET!" she grasped in surprise.

"A-ani, I didn't."

"I'm ten minutes away." he said nonchalantly.

"Mueo! Okay!" she hung up the phone quickly and dashed towards her closet.

_TEN MINUTES LATER_

**KNOCK. KNOCK. **"Coming!" Geum Hee opened the door to the young man she saw yesterday. She grasped. He smiled sweetly.

"Good evening, Mrs. Baek." he said with a bow and in a soft voice.

"Oh good evening to you too, come in!" she did a waving hand gesture to welcome him. Geum Hee guided him to the couch. She sat next to Seung Jo. She glanced at him.

"Aye, your here for Ha Ni, right?"

"Ne, Mrs. Baek"

"Omo! Call me Geum Hee!"

"Oh, okay Geum Hee." she giggled.

"You sure are charming."

"Oh no, I forgot to introduce myself yesterday," he stood up," My name is Lee Soo Hyun. I'm a childhood friend of Oh Ha Ni."

"So that's how you know Ha Ni."

"Ne." They their attention to Ha Ni who stopped at the middle of the staircase.

"Aish! You punk! I hate you."

"I love you too." Soo Hyun replied with a smirk. The two Baeks stared baffled at Ha Ni and Soo Hyun.

"I'm ready to go." Ha Ni had on a black half shirt with candy in line, and a blue chest binder. She had ripped bleached jeans and black and white converse. She had on a yellow monster snapback that complimented her now blonde hair. She step down the stairs and jumped over the last step. She grabbed a small backpack from the rack.

"Omoni, I going out, I'll eat out."

"Okay, be careful!" Geum Hee warned.

"I will, don't worry."

"Ye, Mrs. Baek, I'll take care of this snail."

"Yah!" Ha Ni was pushed out the door by Soo Hyun. Geum Hee sighed happily and walked upstairs. Seung Jo was fuming. He ran up to his room and threw himself the bed. What am I going to do with you, Seung Jo thought. Then the realization slapped him in the face. Why I thinking about her, I'm to see her, he jumped out his tripping on his sheets. He stumbled into closet and crazily threw clothes

_**WITH HA NI**_

"Where are going?"

"Will you stop asking?"

"No."

"You are troublesome."

"Same to you." Soo Hyun removed his hands from her eyes. She knitted her eye browns in confusion, and turned her attention to Soo Hyun.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"You'll see." he grabbed Ha Ni's arm and ran into the building. They stopped at a mysterious door. It opened to a short staircase. They walked down the stairs, and Ha Ni noticed to the closer they get to the door more music they would hear. They finally reached the bottom and opened yet another door. Ha Ni looked at Soo Hyun for approval. He nodded at her. She opened the door and gasped in surprise. 4NE1 dance club. The club that got her into dance. There were colorful stream lights around and a black stage further back for singers and karaoke. On the side there were tables were you eat or drink at. Everything was new.

"Oppa! What happened!" she smiled at him. He smiled and said.

"A lot." They walk in the middle where everybody was dancing. Teens were grouped around a dance battle. There were oh's and omo's. The dance of each opponent was fierce. The foot work and hand gestures. Ha Ni watched in amazement and longing. The music stopped and the referee came in the middle.

"Hello people! Who won? Let here you cheer for U-Kwon!" Some of the crowd cheered.

"Now let me hear you cheer for J-Hope!" He uproar of cheers.

"And our winner is J-Hope!" The referee lifted his arm as it claimed he's the winner. After that the music resumed and most of the people dispersed. Then Ha Ni heard a shout.

"Ha Ni noona! She turned and saw Jess rushing towards her way.

"Jessica ah?!" The sprinted towards each other and hugged each other jumping happily.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison, then they giggled together.

"So, where are the others?" Ha Ni asked looking around.

"You mean Sulli, Jin Ah,and Seo Hyun? There flirting with boys as usual." Jessica turned her head show Ha Ni. Then Jessica got the girls attention and motioned them to come over. Once they Ha Ni they rushed over.

"Ha Ni ah!" Sulli shouted in happiness.

"Look at you guys! You all looked beautiful." Ha Ni complimented.

"You do to with your blonde hair! What happened? As long as I remembered you hated cutting and as well as dying it." Seo Hyun commented.

"Soo Hyun is what happened." She said through her teeth.

"That brother of mine." Seo Hyun said with a smile.

"It's time for a reunion dance and singing." Jin Ah said with a smirk.

"Ani, I'm singing again." Ha Ni stated.

"Yes, you are! It's our song together. Remember Rainbow?" Jin Ah asked.

"Yes, I do!"

"We finally produced it!" Jessica said happily.

"Mueo! You mean we finally got the instrumental?"

"Ne!" They all shout.

"Wait here Ha Ni." Seo Hyun ran to the DJ stand handed him a cd. He nodded and smiled. Seo Hyun gave them a thumbs up. They all dragged Ha Ni in the middle of the floor.

"Okay people! Why have crew performance coming up! Show'em some love. Let's see if they can do it."

"Ha Ni, do you remember the dance?"

"Of course I remember. I practiced it a few days ago."

"Let's do it!" Jin Ah shouted to the DJ. He turned the music on. Jin Ah started off. **(a/n imagine the dance yourself! Be creative!) **Everybody started cheering for them. The whole club was hyped.

My Ha Ni is a wonder, Seung Jo thought while in the rave.

* * *

><p>Hello! I'm not dead! I'm been tying to update! Sorry to keep you waiting. The song is Rainbow by F(x). That song is dope as hell. Deuces! Disclaimer: I don't own it. Crap, I wish I did though<p> 


End file.
